


Harlequin

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Horror, Heinoustuck - Freeform, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Obsession, Pedophilia, Stalking, probably not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:56:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John watches the children, ashamed of his sewn together body and frightful appearance.</p><p>He watches the children, but never interacts with them.</p><p>Until he sees Dave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Solace

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mockingbird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/813823) by [CacoPhoniA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CacoPhoniA/pseuds/CacoPhoniA). 



With wide blue eyes the creature watched from the cracked door of the lonely mausoleum in which he dwelled and watched the distant angels that danced and played without a care.

The hideous creature sometimes wondered if maybe he was once like them, a child.

Sometimes when it's very quiet he begins to remember swatches of a very different him, a him that was whole and filled with life.

A child him.

Though even if by some cruel twist of fate he was once a child he's certainly not now.

Children aren't falling apart, they certainly don't have all kinds of horrific bodily fluids dripping from them at all times.

His one solace in what could be laughably called his life is watching them, because just in front of the cold mausoleum he calls home, is a playground.

The children he watches tumble and laugh blissfully ignorant of the ghastly figure watching them from the shadows. 

That's what he is, a ghastly figure.

Something from a mad-man's horror story, a boogeyman even.

When it is night and he sets himself carefully on the stone floor for another sleepless night, he likes to think that if did show himself to the children.

Maybe they wouldn't be afraid of him.

Maybe they'd ignore the smell of decay radiating off him and hold him close with their clean little hands.

Maybe they'd take his jester's hat of and run their soft little fingers through his matted hair.

However.

He is not stupid.

They'd be terrified of him, run away tears streaming down rosy cheeks, he'd ruin their innocent minds. 

Even if he knows the world will jade them eventually, he does not wish to speed up the process. Let them live in their world of gumdrops and sugar as long as they could. They'd soon realize monsters lurked in every corner, waiting to steal them away and keep them for themselves.

Monster's like the man with hungry eyes he spotted one day, leading the angel with wide green eyes away from the playground.

He knew what this man wanted, the look in his eyes was one he had the misfortune of seeing quite a lot in his long life. This man wanted to dirty this care-free angel, send her falling down to earth.

The man had lead the green eyed girl to his mausoleum, he was opening the door.

He had to hide of the man and his stolen angle would see him.

It was too late the door was open and the man's hungry eyes turned fearful, but the horrible thing is the girl's green eyes were filled with fear too.

She ran away screaming as the man stood frozen in shock, before fainting dead away.

John was not an angel, it was not his place to protect.

He'd always known that.


	2. Serenade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter that shows I actually have my own ideas for this thing.  
> Yay.

Three years later and everything hurts, he's falling apart faster then ever and the fluids that drip constantly from his have begun to stain the concrete floor of his miserable dwelling.

If he didn't know better he'd say that he was dying, but at the moment he was highly doubting dying was a luxury he possessed.

He'd been the same age for years and years, the same rag-doll, clown monstrosity falling apart at the seams. He had lost his left arms years ago and although he still had it his right arm was barely hanging on by yellowing bones and decaying muscle. He sometimes thought that he'd just keep falling apart until his head was all that was left of him.

He had one other solace, though it could barely be called such, it was more of a compulsion. There was a bunch of junk in this mausoleum, that must have belonged to the guy who rests here.

Amongst the grinning harlequin statues and moth eaten fedoras, is a grand piano.

He plays it, although he cannot remember how he learned piano in the first place and it's ridiculously hard to play with only one arm, he plays.

He only plays sad songs, his fingers incapable of keeping a happy tune.

It soothed and confused him at the same time. 

How come playing came so naturally to him?

Who taught it to him?

When did he learn it?

All the thoughts swirled around in his head as he poured his confusion into his music.

The music was simple, the musician only had one arm after all, but despite his limits the simple song was haunting and heart-breaking at the same time.

But someone was outside the mausoleum door, listening to his sorrowful tune.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG CLIFFHANGER  
> Yeah this is kind of a filler chapter, but harlequin statues, fedoras?  
> Who's tomb is John's home?


	3. Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade goes back to the mausoleum where three years ago, she saw a monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup! This thing isn't dead anyways kind of a short chapter..

Outside the mausoleum door a small green-eyed girl stood with her ear pressed against the door, she listened to the haunting melody coming from inside the old tomb and the small girl remember how one frightening day three years ago a man had led her to this mausoleum to hurt her and the monster that dwelled inside scared him away.

She debates opening the door to find out the source of the piano music, surely a monster couldn't play such pretty music. Although the music was pretty it was very sad the girl named Jade wanted to hug whoever was playing such a sad song until they were happy again!

Jade made up her mind and began to push the extremely heavy cement door straining with all her strength to get it open. With some difficulty she pushed the door open revealing a dark, depressing room with an old piano in the center. Even with her thick glasses Jade's sight was mediocre at best so she couldn't quite make out who the figure playing the piano was, so she took a few more steps into the foreboding darkness. From what she could see, the figure only was playing with one arm, the other arm was completely gone a sluggish stream of blood dripped onto the floor beside the figure, who still hadn't noticed her.

With each step she took the more horrific the figure got and when she finally got close enough to fully make out the figure, she realized it was the monster from three years ago.

A normal little girl would have run away by now, but Jade was no ordinary child and she wouldn't let this chance to inspect a new discovery leave her. The monster had still not noticed her and if she wanted to see the creature's face she'd have to get its attention, which could be extremely dangerous if the creature turned out to be aggressive.

"Hey!" Jade called flinching as the creature spun around in what seemed like horror. It was hideous with one eye completely gone and the other cloudy dripping green goop onto the floor below, she almost gagged at the sight of it. The thing almost fell off the bench trying to get away from her, which Jade thought was weird considering she wasn't a monster!

"Why're you hiding in the mausoleum and playing piano?" Jade asked accusingly, although she wasn't sure the thing could speak. She stood there with her hands on her hips and waited for an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John is referred to as an "it" in this chapter because that's how Jade sees him at the moment.


End file.
